


Betty Cooper Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Betty Cooper imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Unrequited

Unrequited love. When someone you love doesn't love you back. That's what it was like with Betty. You loved her but she didn't love you back. She loved Jughead. You were happy that she found someone who made her happy but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Whenever he would walk into a room or she would talk about him her eyes would light up and a smile would form on her lips. Oh how you wish you were the cause of that.

 

You were sat in a booth at Pop's diner helping her win Jughead back after everything that happened with the black hood. She asked for your help and, well you could never say no to Betty Cooper. You were playing with the straw in the milkshake you ordered as Betty was talking about the black hood and how to tell Jughead. "You should just tell him the truth." You told her after she finished speaking. "And if he doesn't want to hear it then it's his loss."

 

"But what should I say to him?" Betty asked you. Bit by bit your heart was breaking listening to the person who you love try and figure a way to win her first loves heart back.

 

"Well, I would start off with telling him you're sorry and that if you could take it back you would. That you didn't want to hurt him but it was the only way. If you didn't the black hood would retaliate and you had no idea how. You didn't want to risk his life and would rather him be mad at you and alive than him being dead." You started. Betty watched you intently, taking in everything you were saying. "I would then tell him how much you love him. That you're gonna come over to his house with a giant boom box in your hands and tell him how much you love him. That you are so madly in love with him and that you will wait as long as it takes for him to forgive you because no matter what you will always love him." After you finished the two of you stayed silent for a minute, but it felt longer. You laughed and shook your head trying to rid the awkwardness of the situation. "But like I said, if he doesn't want to hear it then it's his loss."

 

"Thanks Y/N. I really appreciate you helping me out with this." Betty thanked you sending you a smile. You nodded returning the smile she sent. The smile was more forced than Betty's. You were trying to hide the pain you were feeling. Hiding the fact that everything you said was what you wanted to say to her. That you will always love her, no matter what.


	2. Kissing Your Best Friend

 

Things in Riverdale were tense what with a serial killer dubbed as the Black Hood. Betty was in contact with him and he made her cut off all ties with her friends. The only person she felt she still had was you, her best friend since kindergarten. The two of you were out trying to figure out who the Black Hood was. Things, however, escalated and he made a Betty bury you alive. Fortunately his attempt of killing was a failure and help arrived just in time. You and Betty were both still in shock though and emotions were running high.

 

As Betty walked you back to your house she stopped in her tracks. When you noticed she stopped walking you turned around and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "You almost died tonight, Y/N. You almost died because of me." Betty croaked.

 

"I'm fine, Betty. It's not your fault that some psycho has become weirdly obsessed with you." You said trying to assure her. Out of instinct you cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling. "Besides, there was no way I was going to die from being buried alive by a serial killer. I'm going to live until I'm ninety and die doing something I love." You joked earning a small laugh from Betty. Silence fell between you and you both remained standing there. Betty's eyes flitted between your eyes and then to your lips. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on yours, kissing you. It was a heat in the moment thing, you knew that but you still liked it. It still caused your stomach to flutter. As she pulled away, Betty's eyes widened realising what she had just done. You couldn't say anything to her though as your phone chimed interrupting the moment. "It's my mom. I have to go." You told her before you started walking back home.

 

If it was a couple of years ago you would have been over the moon at the kiss. For the longest time you have had a crush on your best friend. Unfortunately, she had eyes for someone else. Your red headed friend, Archie. You knew you couldn't compete with him. He was the definition of boy next door. The person who your parents would be glad you brought home. Now though you don't know how to feel about the kiss. Betty kissed you in the heat of the moment and after you almost died, because of her. You knew it didn't mean anything to her but to you it meant so much.

 

The next day you were getting books you needed for the day out of your locker when Betty came up to you. She wore and expression you couldn't quite figure out. "Can we talk?" She asked. You nodded, hitching your bag up on your shoulder and followed her as she led you into the Blue and Gold office. "That kiss..." Betty started and you knew where this was going.

 

"Do you regret it?" You interrupted catching Betty by surprise. "The kiss I mean."

 

"Y/N..."

 

"I know it didn't mean anything to you but to me it meant so much. Not because I almost died but because it finally happened. The girl I've liked for so long finally kissed me." You said, admitting your feelings for her after keeping them to yourself for ages.

 

"Look, Y/N, your my best friend." Betty started but once again you interrupted her. You recognised the tone. It was the one used to let someone down easy.

 

"And that's all I'll ever be, right? Your best friend." You glumly said. "I'm not upset at the fact that's all we'll ever be. I made my peace with that years ago. No, it's the fact you kissed me even though you don't feel anything for me. Even when you knew I liked you because I know you did Betty."

 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N." Betty apologised.

 

"I know." You nodded sadly. "I just- I need some time." You told her and then walked out leaving Betty to watch you with tears in her eyes. She never meant for this to happen. She never meant for your friendship to be ruined.


	3. Liking Betty

To others, you having a crush on Betty was strange. Hell, even you thought it was strange. You were both vastly different from each other. The only thing you had in common was that you both went to Riverdale High. She lives on the north side while you live on the south side. You had connections to the Serpents while she was considered the perfect girl next door. None of that mattered to you though as you had fallen for Betty, not that anyone knew. You didn't know if Betty liked you back or not and even if she did her mom wouldn't allow the two of you dating. Even though you went to the same school Alice Cooper still saw you as south side scum, she looked down on you. In her eyes, trouble followed you everywhere.

 

When the whole ordeal with the Black Hood came around you wanted nothing more than to take Betty's place. For her to not be in anguish. You wanted to comfort her and tell her that it will be alright, to cuddle with her until she fell asleep. You couldn't do that though because you were just friends.

 

Then the Black Hood did the one thing you were afraid of and that was do something to Betty. You had no clue where she was, she wasn't picking up her phone when you rang, and worst case scenarios ran through your head. In that moment you wished you told her how you felt. You don't know what you would do if something happened to her and she didn't know your true feelings.

 

Relief was what you felt when Jughead got the call that Betty was with Archie on the bridge. You, Veronica, and Jughead all drove over there. The whole time you kept thinking that she was okay, she was with Archie. It was more of hoping that she was okay. You couldn't stop these thoughts though, not until you see Betty in person and well.

 

The car came to a stop and she was standing there talking to Archie. You were the first one to get out of the car and you immediately went over to her. "Betty!" You called as you ran up to her. Before she could reply though you engulfed her into a hug, not caring that everyone was watching. Veronica raised her eyebrows knowingly while Archie and Jughead stood confused. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" You asked when you pulled away from the hug.

 

"I'm somewhat okay. I'll be fine though... eventually." Betty told you honestly.

 

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you." You divulged. Betty seemed a bit taken back at your sentiment, not knowing how to respond to that. While you went on to talk to Archie, the one thing that ran through Betty's head was 'what did you mean by that?'


	4. Matchmaker

Each year, a group of students put on the Valentines Day questionnaire, designed to set students up so they had a date on Valentines. The only reason you took part in this is to get Veronica off your back. You didn't have time to put the sheet of paper away before she got her hands on it. "See what I mean?" She said, pointing at the name that was on top of the list. "You and Betty are meant to be."

 

"It's just a stupid thing that is used to raise money, Ronnie." You returned, sighing at her incessantly trying to get you and Betty together. You snatched the list of names from Veronica's clutch and shoved it into your bag. "I'm going to class. I'll see you at lunch." Veronica sulkily pouted as you walked away, not happy that you're not taking a leap and admit your feelings for Betty Cooper. She could tell that you're meant to be together.

 

"Is everything okay?" Archie asked when she slid into the seat next to him.

 

"Y/N had Betty on the top of their list but won't do anything about it." Veronica whispered so no one but Archie could hear her.

 

"Yeah, Betty won't either. She got Y/N on top of her list." He replied, whispering also. Veronica gasped earning a warning glare from the teacher. She gave them a sheepish look before turning back to Archie.

 

"You know what we should do?" She asked. Archie shook his head not following Veronica's train of thought. "Set them up on a date."

 

"Okay, and how will we do that? Y/N and Betty are smart. They'll know something is up."

 

"The plan will be flawless, trust me." Veronica assured him full of confidence giving him no other choice but to believe his girlfriend.

 

—

 

Veronica and Archie set the plan in motion. They both made sure you and Betty would end up at Pop's that night. You got there first. Admittedly, you thought it was odd that you were meeting Veronica at Pop's when it was fully decked out for Valentines Day but shrugged it off, thinking that you would go somewhere else after. You were waiting upon Veronica's arrival when Betty walked up to the booth. "Oh, hey Y/N." She greeted.

 

"Hey, Betty." You returned, trying to calm your nerves down. Even under the dimmed lights she looked beautiful.

 

"I'm sorry but I'm supposed to be meeting Archie at this booth tonight."

 

"That's odd. I'm supposed to be meeting Veronica." You frowned momentarily before putting it all together and realising what was going on here.

 

"What's wrong?" Betty asked when you cursed under your breath, taking a seat opposite you.

 

"I think I know what's going on here." You started before getting interrupted by someone putting your orders down on the table. "Oh, we didn't order this." You told them but they just ignored you and carried on back to the kitchen. You looked at Betty to question her only to receive a shrug from her. Betty grabbed a fry and started nibbling on it as you continued. "I think Veronica is trying to set us up. Truthfully, I had you on the Valentines list."

 

Betty almost choked on her food at your confession. "I- I had you too. On the list I mean." Blush crept on her cheeks as she admitted this to you. Silence fell upon you both while you took some bites of your food, that was until Betty spoke up. "Do you like me?" She blurted out making your head snap up and your eyes widen. "I mean, as more than a friend. I only ask because you said you think Veronica is setting us up which must mean you like me a little bit although looking back I now realise that it could mean Veronica is just meddling. I guess what I'm getting at is that I like you, 'more than a friend' like you and it's totally cool if you don't like me because we could totally forget that this happened-"

 

You stopped Betty from rambling further by moving the plates to the side and placing your hands onto hers. "I like you too." You breathed, a smile creeping on your face matching the one on Betty's. "Now, shall we get out of here because I'm fairly certain that Veronica and Archie are sat at the back booth watching us right now." Betty nodded her head with enthusiasm and stood up beside you, taking your hand. L


	5. Hiding

All you could hear was heavy breathing. Yours specifically. You were currently in one of the store cupboards at school, hiding from the black hood. You had stayed late after school, granted you probably shouldn't have done it especially with a serial killer on the loose. Now you were regretting your decision to stay behind.

 

You didn’t know how long it’s been nor do you know if he’s still out there. You didn’t want to risk it if he was yet your phone was dead so you had no other option. You put your hand on the door handle, opening the door slowly, but it was almost as if the black hood knew that you were leaving your safe haven as he ripped the door open, grabbing your arm and yanking you out of the store cupboard. He dragged you down the corridor and you were kicking and screaming in hopes of anyone hearing you, even though you knew they wouldn’t. "Please, **just** **leave** **me** **alone**." You cried. If screaming wasn’t working you thought you’d try getting through to the hooded man. "I swear I didn’t do anything."

 

The black hood shoved you to the ground, shaking his head and taunting you with the knife he had, your pleas clearly not working. You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for what he was about to do to you when you heard the door opening and someone bounding down the corridor. " **Let** **them** **go**! **It’s** **me** **who** **you** **want**!" Betty shouted. He snapped his head up in her direction contemplating his options before running off to the opposite direction. Betty ran over to you and you flung your arms around her, relieved to see her. "I’m so sorry, Y/N." She apologised, crying silently in your arms at the prospect of almost losing you.

 

"It’s okay. It’s not your fault." You tried assuring her.

 

"It is though, Y/N." She said. "I’m the reason why the town is plagued by a serial killer. He heard my speech and it inspired him to start killing people. It’s all my fault."

 

"The guy was already deranged before he heard your speech, Betty. It’s not your fault." You told her again and she nodded, laying her head on your shoulder, holding your hand.


End file.
